User talk:GlimmerandSparkle
Welcome Hi, welcome to THE OTHER HUNGER GAMES Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GlimmerandSparkle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CAREERGAL06 (Talk) 01:00, July 12, 2012 Thanks! Thanks! I'm glad some one cares about this wiki. I have been on here ALOT trying to get this wiki looking nice and having content. I have made all 11 pages on this wiki. I have done like 6 blog posts and added nearly all the photos on here. I am getting like no help on here. :( You can be an admin if you want to. And can you please try to get more people to come on here? CAREERGAL06 01:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 You want me to change the colers? Ok I will do that. I had been trying out diferent things, and I was thinking about changeing the colers 'cause I like things to be bright. But the last colers and back ground made me want to tear my hair out so I wont use those again. I will go change the colers and make you an admin. Tell me if you like the colers when i change it. Thankyou so much for helping! CAREERGAL06 01:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 is happy! I was going to change the colers anyway. Do you like them now? Are you going to be in the contributing contest? More information is on the front page. Yeah it would be awesome if this wiki got more popular than the regular THG wiki. I dont like the other hunger games wiki that much. I was on it for less than a month and hve been banned 2 twice and blocked once. First time 'cause of spam (i was not spamming) then i was blocked because i deleted the thing that said i was banned. Now i am banned from chat permenently because I'm under 13. i am surprised they didn't block my account. I am super mature for my age though. :D sorry i took so long to respond. CAREERGAL06 02:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 Ok I'm glad i can get on chat sometime in the future (I'm not allowed to say my specific age online for safety resons). You can experiment with anything anytime you want. :) I just felt like putting some cool pictures that I like on the front page. The big slideshow is my favorite pics I have uploaded. The small one automaticly shows all the new photos. And the gallery is a friendship gallery i think i will take down. CAREERGAL06 02:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 Yeah your right about the slideshow being random. I think I will move it to my page tomarrow. I have to go now because I'm going to sleep and I'm going to be out with my family tomarrow I might be on tomarrow morning and night. If you ever want to talk on chat we can and we wouldn't have to keep going to each others pages if you want to then just say that you want to on my page i will answer. bye! CAREERGAL06 03:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 starting sunday I wont be able to get on here that often cause i wont have access to the computer that much. CAREERGAL06 18:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 I had an awesome idea to make the 1st Other Hunger Games since this is the other hunger games wiki. Do you want to help me write it? If you do I made a chart 'cause I love charts :D And so on we would each get to do every other day. CAREERGAL06 23:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC)CAREERGAL06 P.S. I am blocked from the whole Hunger Games wiki for 2 years ):